Things Go On
by Mysticalflame
Summary: The world is often a cruel and unfeeling place. Lina knows this with an intimacy unenviable.


Things Go On  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own SLAYERS!  
  
Not all things end happy.  
  
Lina walked down the street, snow falling on her form. She wore jeans and a t-shirt, and a wool cloak, but that was all in the freezing weather. She didn't care. She was dead to the world, and to herself.  
  
Lina thought back to her friends. They were all happily married, and she was happy for them. Happiness was the only feeling she let herself acknowledge. Willingly, anyway. Zelgadis and Amelia had traveled to Sairoon and were oblivious to everything except for each other. They didn't even notice when Lina left the wedding early. She was glad for them, but that didn't mean she had to suffer. They had forgotten her, and she wasn't about to remind them about the troublemaker Lina Inverse.  
  
Gourry and Sylphiel had finally woken up to each other, pronounced their love and had a double wedding with Amelia. They, also, had been oblivious to her absence. She didn't care. They were happy and that was all that mattered. It had been fun, getting the couples together, without them realizing that she was the one leading each to the other.  
  
Xellos and Filia had been the most interesting to match up. Always fighting, but still in love with each other. They just didn't realize it until Lina gave them that extra little 'push.' They got married a few days after the other two couples, and were still having couples quarrels.  
  
So Lina was alone. The name of Lina inverse no longer struck fear into the hearts of everyone around. Instead it was thought of as a joke. She was now simply a wanderer, her family hated her, beat her, and tossed her from the house. Her friends had forgotten her, and there was no one else left in the world to challenge her. So Lina died. Not physically died. Her soul simply broke. It shattered and left a seventeen-year-old girl without a soul.  
  
Lina walked down the street, her soul devoid, and her eyes empty. A foul smelling man jumped out from an alley and grabbed her. Lina did nothing. She didn't resist, and simply let him drag her off. He carried her to the back of another alley and raped her. Lina did nothing. When he was done he left her to die, with no one in the world to care. Lina laid there, in the street, her empty eyes staring at the wall. A little boy came up to her and kicked her in the ribs, breaking a few, and laughed maliciously.  
  
"You're that dramatta that everyone was afraid of. All those stories are about some wimpy girl." He smirked and kicked her again. She raised her eyes to him and he backed up, chills going down his spine. Soulless eyes, staring at him with no feeling and no thoughts. Lina got up and walked past him, not noticing the pain in her torso and walked. She walked for four days, not eating, not drinking, not healing the pain and not even thinking about what she was doing.  
  
Another day later, Lina reached a mountain and walked to the peak, cutting her hands and legs with the jagged outcroppings. Still she walked on. The peak was high, flat and she wasn't the only one there. The Slayers group sat in a reunion, having a picnic together. Deaf to the happiness, the laughing, Lina walked to the edge and looked down.  
  
Zelgadis looked up from his beloved Amelia and saw the person who had saved this uncaring world so many times before and raised an eyebrow. The bloody girl looked nothing like the Lina he remembered. He walked over to her and watched her eyes. Giving her a pitiful look over, seeing her eyes and giving a disgusted snort.  
  
Zelgadis walked away and sat back with his friends ignoring Lina, and no one else even looked her way. Lina gave a small smile and looked at the sky. She turned around, the life back in her eyes for a short time. "I love you all," She shouted, "and I want you to live a happy life! Goodbye everyone, be happy." Lina faced out again and jumped off. No one so much as looked her way.  
  
Bad mood. Or sad mood, I don't know what you would want to call it. Please Review. I already know what most of you are going to say, but it would be awesome if you did, comments and criticism, I take all.  
  
Myth 


End file.
